roblox_cenozoic_survivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Cryolophysis
Role Cryolophysis is the map designer for Cenozoic Survival. He has created most maps and some maps entirely. History Cryolophysis was introduced to Roblox by a friend at school who mainly played shooter games. As Cryo was always interested in dinosaurs he always looked for Jurassic Park games and such to play. One day he stumbled upon a game called Dinosaur Simulator and played it. He loved the game and wanted to make something similar, so he thought it out and wanted to make an ice age simulator with a blocky style similar to Dinosaur Simulator. He made three models: A woolly mammoth, a dodo, and a paraceratherium. He eventually reminded himself that he had no idea how to make a game and began to model a dinosaur. His first model was a Compsognathus, and he had an idea with it. He sent the model to ChickenEngineer(The owner of Dinosaur Simulator) in a private message and had his join to unhatched games pending. He eventually came to find that he was accepted into the group and was then able to model for the game, but never made a sufficient model until his deinocheirus. After a few weeks on the dev team, he decided that a Paleozoic Simulator would be easier to create. He and HateGuestsPlease teamed up to create this game. He used a sample morph script that chicken provided and edited it to his will. After a while he gave up on this game to pursue modelling and other things. More time went by and Cryo eventually used a technique not before used in Dinosaur Simulator, Negation. Cryo learned of this technique through a friend named rany100. He made a Carnotaurus using this technique and it got added to the game, the style stuck ever since. After some time, the other members of the dev team were getting more credit than Cryo and it felt unfair, especially with those that had barely been there for a month and barely made anything. Soon disagreements were made and Cryolophysis left the developer team. He quit Roblox for a short period of time before being messaged on discord by TyrannosaurGaming being asked to help for a game about the Mesozoic. Cryo had decided that he had enough time away and felt bored and depressed so he accepted the offer. Soon after he joined the Mesozoic Meyhem development team, he was targetted by a Dinosaur Simulator staff member, the staff member had then begun stalking him and eventually started ruining Cryo's school reputation. The only way it was found to be a Dinosaur Simulator Staff member was through some private information discussed in a fanfiction that they wrote that had only been discussed in the private Dinosaur Simulator chat room. Cryo and Tyrant had disagreements about Mesozoic Meyhem and decided to part ways development-wise, but still remained friends. Cryo eventually tried to create his own game with the help of his good friend sanri1(MrTroodon). He didn't get far though as the goal was far too outlandish and he eventually lost morale. Cryo was joined in a game by DinoGojiraGuy and asked to check out Cenozoic Survival. After he did he immediately saw the potential of the game and was asked to make maps for it and occasionally make models. He agreed and is where he is now. About Cryolophysis suffers from bipolar depression and often feels loneliness claiming that he wants a daughter someday to shed a shard of light to him in the world. He also loves Japanese animation and is constantly referring to Anime and such. He also strongly dislikes the United States of America due to his having to grow up there as he misses his extended family and does not feel that many in his area is of friendly worth. Cryo is Canadian if that adds up well. Cryo aspires to be an entertainer or a scientist in either zoology, paleontology, or marine biology. Entertaining with professionally made videogames, movies, screenplays, or music. He has also thought about designing cars with advanced safety enhancing and high tech features to "give the world a little push into the future". Created Models Green Sawfish Basilosaurus Green Junglefowl Humboldt Penguin Models Assisted Carolina Parakeet Maps Western Woods Geyser Woods Quotes * "You don't use the world Possible ''or Impossible ''before the word you are describing in a sentence, so why would you call something possible or impossible before you do it? You can only know whether something is possible or not after you have done it" * "I hate stupid people"